


( I'm Half Doomed) And You're Semisweet

by petey



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy!Pete, Don't judge too hard, Holy cow new at this, Little!Patrick, M/M, No one notices rock stars amongst them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petey/pseuds/petey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete go to the mall while Patrick's in the head space. Written for patrickhoneydew in return for the awesomeness that is Moon River (Wider than a Mile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	( I'm Half Doomed) And You're Semisweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangledbanks (summerhurleys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



The mall was packed. That’s possibly the only reason Patrick was letting himself be little right now. That, and well… It’s wasn’t as likely anyone would recognize them in the far edges of Wyoming. Frankly, Pete was surprised there were this many people in the state at all.

But, as it was, Pete was being dragged by the hand by Patrick, Ally-gator held tight to the shorter man’s chest by his other arm.

“Daddy, Daddy! There’s a candy store. Can I please have some gummis? Please, please, please!?” Patrick’s eyes were wide, and happy as he turned back to Pete. He bounced up on his toes, then back to his heels, smiling.

Pete looked down the hallway of the mall, seeing the bright façade of the shop at the end. “Alright sweetheart, we’ll get some gummis. Just be careful in all of these people.” Pete couldn’t help giving in to Patrick when he was like this. He was just too adorable.

Luckily the general rush of people ignored the two shorter men, the world going about its business. Patrick’s little hand tightened around Pete’s, dragging him closer and closer to the candy shop. His boy’s excitement was contagious, and Pete found himself smiling as well as the brightly colored store got closer and closer.

The two finally made it to the shop, rainbow letters proclaiming “Sweets Time!” just before them. Patrick squealed in delight and drug Pete in, heading to the massive display of gummi animals. Pete kept an eye out, but the attendant of the shop was a very, very old woman who probably wouldn’t even notice Patrick was as old as he was, and strangely enough the rest of the store was empty.

 Patrick took his time, mixing the assorted gummis to his liking inside the cellophane bags, since the worms would be lonely without the snails, and the bears needed some apples and cherries to eat, of course. His eyes sparkled as he finally looked up from his mixing, and he giggled happily as he saw the gigantic stuffed gummi worm on the top of the display. “Daddy! Lookie, Lookie! Even I can’t eat all of that one!”

Pete followed his eyes, and smiled. “That’s right, kiddo. But I bet if Ally-gator helped you out, you could finish it.” Patrick giggled again, cuddling Ally-gator closer. He started bouncing happily around the shop, filling a few more bags with different types of candy. Patrick needed some of the sour cherry candies that made his lips squint, and he needed the little bananas so he could act like Donkey Kong on the living room floor later and Daddy really really liked those little green apple tarts, so Patrick filled up a whole bag of those.

Finally, Pete halted his process at about the fifth bag. “Alright, squirt. That’s enough candy. We don’t need you bouncing too much off the walls.” Pete convinced Patrick to let him give the bags to the shop keeper with little resistance, and she weighed them with a smile.

“It’s so cute to see a young man taking care of his youngster. Not too many do that these days!” The old woman was almost yelling, and Pete glanced at Patrick, who was holding in his giggles now. Obviously, the woman could hear about as well as she could see.

“Thank you, ma’am! Have a good day!” Pete responded after a brief pause, making sure to speak where she could hear him. 

The old woman gave their candy back, with their change, and waved with a toothy grin, calling out a “Thank you, sonny! You take care of that cutie!” 

Patrick leaned onto Pete’s shoulder as they walked out, slipping into the first bag of his candies. He grabbed the one full of his Daddy’s favorite, and nudged his ribs. “Daddy, I gots these for you!” Patrick grinned up at him, and Pete couldn’t help smiling again. He was so adorable, so sweet. 

Pete’s fingers went into the shorter man’s hair, tussling it up a bit before slipping into his candy bag. “Thanks, Trickie. You’re so sweet for thinking about me. You wanna go in the toy shop down there next? I bet they have some awesome legos.” 

Patrick grinned, nodding rapidly and clutching Ally-gator tight. It was nice having such a sweet daddy.


End file.
